


The Sultan's Wife

by WhiteCrow1811



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breast Fucking, Comfort, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sounding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrow1811/pseuds/WhiteCrow1811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a cock-slut and Omega. Derek is the tending, sexy Alpha. What else is left unsaid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparing

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I love male lactation and milking but most of the time there are F/M involved in lactation fics so here you go if you hate female bodies as much as me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise.

Stiles keens and arches his back as a warm, large hand runs up his stomach to cup his full breast. His whiskey eyes flutter open, only to meet the deep red ones of Alpha. _His_ Alpha. Stiles croons in his throat, purring as his Alpha caresses his skin, rubbing life into his sleep-heavy body.

Derek growls and press kisses to the honey golden skin basked in soft sunlight. His Omega's hair is highlighted by slivers of cinnamon and rouge, coy eyes gazing shyly at him as one small cool hand clasps Derek's over his breast.

The Alpha squeezes the mound, a trickle of hot sweetness wetting his fingers. The air scent changes, permeated by the sweet smell of milk and the musk of Stiles' arousal. The Omega whines lowly, pushing his breast up into his lover's hot palm. Derek flicks his nail over his pert nipple, causing a white drop to bead on it before flowing down the elegant plumpness of his breast and down his side into the Egyptian cotton.

"Alpha." Stiles purrs, glancing up at the smouldering eyes with half-lidded ones. Derek growls, penis erecting and pressing against the rough smattering of hair surrounding his genitalia. His Omega bites his plush lip, tilting his neck to display the crimson mating mark that had sealed them and their kingdom's fate.

The Alpha curls one hand around his beloved's neck, clenching tight in an act of dominance. Stiles merely closes his fluttering eyes shut and swallows, breathing slowly. An act of trust. Derek holds his throat tighter. The Omega whimpers.

_**I am going to fuck you so hard and fill your womb up so good your cunt will be leaking all over my throne.** _

Stiles' breaths come in quick, aroused pants. The intoxicating waft of **_hotfreshwet_** slick clogs the air around them. Derek snarls, teeth lengthening as he pulls his Omega's milky thighs apart. The latter moans, submitting. Beauty marks litter his skin in abundance, painting him as Lust itself. 

Stiles pulls his legs up, spreading them wide while deadly claws bruise his skin. He licks his lips, cocklet bouncing excitedly on soft fuzz. Below his taut, firm sacs, there is an expanse of flesh treasured by all Omegan kind young and old.

Derek runs a finger along the tight, swollen slit, causing Stiles to buck up wantonly into the rough pad of his finger. Glancing up deviously at his mate, Derek relaxes his throat and purrs, releasing raw _rut_ pheromones. He grins and chuckles very darkly, a noise that makes his Omega _ache_ with dirty want.

Fingers dance along his slit and only the surface, barely touching his clit and yet Stiles quakes, tears pooling in his eyes with sheer need. "Please, Alpha." Stiles begs. He pushes his body up and out, desperate for any form of relief. His cock throbs, pussy clenching and secreting more slick, asshole gaping loose.

He needs Alpha's cock. His _knot_. His **fist** **. _Tongue_.** Anything.

"What do you want precious love?" Derek murmurs against too-hot skin. Stubble grazing sensitive pink flesh. Stiles cries out, fisting sheets. " _Anything_ , Sul-Sultan! Please!" 

The Alpha squeezes his Omega's breast tightly, milk trickling between fingers. His beloved boy sobs, helpless in his Derek's arms. Said Alpha growls, opening his mouth and licks a long, wet stripe along his slit. A gush of slick sprays out, sweet on Derek's tongue. 

Stiles trembles, comes.

Derek shoves two fingers into his cunt immediately, groaning when his tight lips clench around his digits incredibly tight. His thick girth rolls along his thigh, hung, before flopping down to point at Stiles' entrance. His beloved tenses, before coming again, this time from his cocklet; as Derek jabs two fingers along his sensitive walls.

"Good pup." Alpha praises, feeding Stiles his own milk. The Omega sniffles, clinging onto the hand and licking at it, suckling on the finger pads lazily.

 ** _Fuck me, Alpha_**.

Derek snarls, closing his eyes before burying his snout between Stiles thighs, tongue whipping out. The Omega _screams_. Rough tongue drags along his clitoris, pulls his slick folds, eats his cocklet and balls as fingers sink into both his wet cunt and hole.

" **PleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseaaAAAAHH!!!** " Stiles screams, trying to hide from his Alpha's unbearable assault. His milk trickles everywhere, his body sings. Derek doesn't stop, sliding tongue along the underside of his Sultana's sacs. Impotent seed leak into the roof of his mouth where he swallows, growling to add more pleasure.

Stiles' convulses, scream cut short as he squirts. The taps and rubs on his clit only hurry, prostate gland tortured by perfect, sharp fingernails. His eyes roll to the back of his head and chokes on ecstasy, all three entrances squirting out a jelly-like substance that's prized and salivated by Alpha's everywhere.

Derek groans, swallows the sweet goo and slick. Hot jets of milk hits his face, and he latches off his Omega's nether regions to clamp his mouth around one oozing nipple. Milk floods his mouth, rich and creamy and **_Omegahomebreedfuckyes_** and Stiles-

Derek thrusts his massive penis into his lover's plump cunt, grunting and growling deep as his knots swells. He grits his teeth and refrains from releasing his seed into the tight channel. Not yet.

Locked together, Derek starts tending to his mate in his afterglow. Stiles is in a strange combination of subspace and subdrop. His golden eyes flutter open and shut slowly, lips and cheeks flushed pink. Saliva and milk stains his mottled skin. The Alpha croons lovingly, licking off the substance off Omega's skin and collects them on his tongue before feeding it to Stiles.

"Nnnh. D-Der-"

"Hush, beloved." The Sultan whispers, running delicate hands up and down his lover's lithe bodice. Stiles whines, crying out softly when Derek sits up, knot and cockhead pressing into all the right spots. 

"Hah.." Stiles opens his mouth, automatically Derek swoops in to capture it between two willing lips. Their mouths part, tongue and saliva dripping down onto their chins and throat, draping sensually on Stiles' nipple.

"Weren't you- _ah_ -going to b-breed me, _hha-!"_ The Omega moans, digging short sharp claws into his Alpha's nape as Derek pressed his stomach downwards, echoing the large rod lodged deep in his pussy. The Sultan purrs darkly, leaning in to brush his nose on Stiles' ear.

"I didn't say I would now, _boy_. I said I would _**breed**_ you so _**hard**_ you'd be _**leaking**_ my _**seed**_ all over _**our throne**_." 

And Stiles whimpers. Because he knows _exactly_ what that means.

 


	2. Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: very filthy.

Stiles leaves curved nail grooves on Derek's skin as the Sultan makes way to the throne room. His large hands cup one cheek each, kneading roughly while his thick meat pulses inside his Omega's cunt. Slick drips out from the quivering folds, coating the floor of his palace hallways.

The Alpha buries his snout into Stiles' hair and inhales deeply as the palace guards crosses their fists across their necks. Derek can smell the want from those unmated at the scent of his Sultana's viscous slick. The ooze though, the thick clear jelly that only comes out when an Omega is truly satisfied with his mate, Derek locks it in by slapping his hips upwards.

Stiles sobs into his neck.

Derek suckles on the always-crimson mating bite, growling possessively when they reach the sun-filled room. Several servants who are sweeping the tiled floor fluster when they see their Sultan and Sultana in this state. Derek can smell the scent of rut from one of the guards standing on the sides of the room.

The Sultan steps up onto the steps leading to the plush throne that is half-couch to allow Stiles to lay across his lap at times.

As he sits down, Derek pulls Stiles up and away from his fat, long penis, knot slipping out; before slamming his Omega's cunt down again, knot swallowed in with a loud _plop._ Stiles cries his pleasure, bare legs curling around his Sultan's waist.

"Amir, take leave." Derek says, loud and clear. The Alpha guard in rut bows, giving thanks with their Royal salute before running out the side doors which are quickly pulled open by two of his friends, sheathed swords clanking loudly.

The Sultan pulls his mate away, gazing possessively on Stiles' milk-drenched chest, stiff cocklet bouncing on perfect little globes shaved smooth, his cunt quaking around a thick knot that protrudes in his stomach. 

"My beloved." Derek murmurs, eyes loving and sharp as he runs a finger across his Omega's nipple.

Stiles' coos softly again, small hand reaching behind to touch his Alpha's full sacs. "Mmn, _my_ Alpha... _Sultan_." He croons lovingly and turns around slowly so his front is to the gaze of the guards and servants in the throne room.

Derek inhales deeply when the boy spreads his asscheeks, revealing the rosy bud between before letting his plump flesh slap close again. Stiles giggles.

" **Naughty Omega.** " Derek growls and smacks his ass, watching it wobble deliciously, flushing pink with the spank. Stiles arches his back prettily and turns his head sideways coquettishly, fluttering his long lashes.

"Yours." He purrs, kitten-pink tongue poking out cutely. Derek smiles, before slipping a finger into his Omega's pucker. Stiles shakes, inhaling sharply with a whine when Derek grips his hips, not allowing him to grind down on the bulbous knot. The Sultan curses harshly, seed leaking.

"Patience." The Alpha growls, using his tone. Stiles whimpers and pouts, his full bottom lip wet and soft. 

"But _**Alfa**_ ," Stiles mewls loudly, slipping in his Polish lilt which he knows Derek adores. The boy cups his asscheeks and pulls them open, hole clenching around his Sultan's thick finger. "B-breeding?" 

The Alpha chuckles, pulling out his finger to tease at the Omega's perineum. "Breakfast." He calls, loud enough so the hand servants near the throne hear. The side doors open in a matter of seconds, and two servers bring out two large trays.

"Good morning Sultan, Sultana." The ladies greet them cheerfully. Stiles waves at them enthusiastically, smiling. The Alpha nods and pull out the retractable platform beside his throne. The trays are placed properly before the servers bow and leave.

Inas and Miriam are Betas. A very diligent and helpful gender in Derek's kingdom. His guards and elite though, were mostly Alphas, mated or not. If they were unmated, their Sultan would allow them to go for rut leave. As for the ones with mates, well, their mates usually had a job in the palace so they would always provide one another with the, ah, need during urgency.

 _Omegas_ , Derek (had decided) decides as he watches Stiles open the trays of food excitedly, _should be protected and cared for_. 

His Omega squeals happily when he sees slices of Chinese peaches with fresh unsweetened cream. Stiles uses a fork and pricks into a slice ladled with cream before showing it to his contented Alpha.

"Derek, look, peaches!"

The Sultan laughs and kisses his lover's nose. "A peace greeting from the ambassador of Guangzhou."

Stiles squeaks and bounces happily on his Alpha's flesh, moaning softly in response. Derek kneads his plush ass slowly as Stiles drizzles fresh-from-the-comb honey onto fluffy sweetcakes before nibbling on one, humming happily.

The Sultan opens his mouth whenever his Omega feeds him, content to just watch the boy giddy and excited during breakfast. He always fills up during dinner anyways, and also on Stiles' honey. Speaking of which.

Derek pushes a thumb into his boy's cunt, finding the hot, moist flesh soft and sticky. With deft fingers the Alpha pushes apart warm folds and circle around the little nub of pleasure just shy under his clitoral hood and dances his fingers across it.

"Hh-!" Stiles whimpers and quakes, a cube of watermelon crushed between thin fingers. His Alpha grins, collecting the fresh honey that squirts out like a bud full of nectar. The Omega watches from hooded eyes as Derek licks his hands and fingers clean like a bear that had just gotten a lawful of delicious honey.

"Want some?" Derek asks, offering his sweet smelling hand. Stiles whines and reaches forward to have a lick but is cut off by his Alpha whom grips his nape and kisses his lips with teeth and tongue.

_**myOmegasweetfuckingperfectboy** _

The Alpha growls deeply, letting Stiles taste himself and their union on his tongue. The Sultana croons his agreement and grinds down onto his Alpha's knot. Derek hisses, watches Stiles' whiskey eyes spark with mischievousness. The Omega pulls back and slides his juice stained fingers into his mate's mouth, letting Derek lick away the sweet liquid.

Stiles grabs another cube of watermelon and places it on his tongue, before turning around completely to kiss his Alpha. Derek grunts, snorts like a bull as the scent of fresh Omega milk reaches his nose again. He crushes the fruit between their mouths and let the juices drip, sucking on each other's tongues till saliva coats their lips.

It isn't until Stiles feels his nipples squirt that he moans and pauses for breath. He looks down at his chest only to moan louder as Derek presses the cold rim of a goblet to his nipple, watches creamy jets of milk fill the cup. He whines and thumbs his unattended breast, milk leaking onto his fingers.

"Alpha." The Omega licks his lips, pleading his Derek with begging eyes. When he sees that his Alpha's attention is on his milk, Stiles pouts and clenches around the forgotten length of flesh inside his cunt, purring softly. Derek looks up then, with blood red eyes. He palms his Sultana's plump asscheek and drinks the milk, growling darkly with pleasure.

Stiles flashes a mischievous grin before blinking away human glamour to reveal kohl drawn eyes, golden with black slits that contract momentarily and enlarge as they focus on Derek.

"Breed, **Alfa**." He coos. 

The goblet is thrown away, clanking against the palace floor as Derek sinks his claws into Stiles' ass and pulls his penis out to the tip before slamming back into his asshole. His Omega howls with pleasure as he pistons in, knot catching on his tight rim every time. The Alpha growls with each thrust, rocking Stiles back and forth on his fat girth.

Stiles sobs as the thick head of Alpha's cock pushes on his prostate, sliding deep inside him. It feels indescribably good, filling him up to brim, hard to breath, except-

"P-pl-hnng-!" He moans, rocking forward. His rim catches on the head of Derek's girth, hard and soft at the same time. The Alpha grunts and spreads one cheek, pushing Stiles down on his flesh. Stiles whines high in his throat and tosses his head back. But it's not enough, he's still so empty-

"Empty- _ **empty** , Alpha- **aaa, mmmnnfuck ahh!**_ " The Omega cries, rubbing his tiny breasts as his cunt squirts out gelatinous goop. The Alpha guards watching them grow restless, and the Sultan can scent the fattening of the cocks. Derek arches an eyebrow and bares his fangs, challenging them to make a move even though he knows no one will dare to do so to their ruler.

When no one moves, he snorts, satisfied, and dives in to latch his teeth around his Omega's breast. Derek growls and bites the flesh, tugging on his ripe bud, drawing mouthfuls of milk on his tongue. He delivers a hard slap to Stiles' ass, feeling it turn red hot with satisfaction. As his boy sobs brokenly above him, cocklet bobbing helplessly, Derek scissors his engorged clit with his nails.

"Hhggg-g!" The Omega doubles over with his orgasm, ejaculate squirting from his cunt. His nipples burst with milk, spraying into Derek's mouth. The Alpha doesn't stop though, delivering another hard smack to his Stiles' ass while he sinks him all the way down on his knot. The Sultan snarls as his boy's ass clings tightly to him.

"Empty, pup? Hm?" Derek growls out, watching Stiles lose himself to pleasure with each hard tug of his knot on his rim. His cunt clenches emptily, slicked up with arousal. The Alpha can hear his wet lips smack together, oozing more jelly.

The Sultan grazes his knuckles along Stiles' tear stained cheek, making the boy shiver. The main doors suddenly open, a crowd of commoners rush in, babbling and talking, asking for their Sultan. At their lead are two flustered advisors.

_Ah yes, it's already consultation period._

Hm, he thinks. Why not give them a show?

He leans in to whisper in his lover's ear, running his fist on his Omega's clit.

" _Slut_." 

Shoves his fist into Stiles' aching cunt. 

Stiles screams, cunt spasming tightly around his knuckles, coating them in slick and ooze. Derek widens his legs and grinds his fist on the hot walls of his Omega's cunt. The boy chokes brokenly, cocklet shooting piss. The stench reaches his Alpha's snout, eliciting a wanton growl.

"Ride my fist, pup. Ride me good and then we'll see about that breeding."  He snarls, knowing full well they have the attention of his people. Stiles pants and nods greedily, lifting himself up on shaky knees and sinking himself down again, shutting his eyes and whimpering.

He holds onto his Alpha's hairy, veiny arms and rides him, whimpering with each graze against his prostate. He wants his Alpha's cock, thick and fat inside his pussy and pulsing his potent cream into his womb, making him fat with pups-

Derek gazes at him darkly, flicking his claws along his Omega's nipples. Milk trickles, pools. He presses them hard, making Stiles whine loudly. The Alpha curls his lips up and snarl, biting deeply around his nipple. Stiles shudders harshly and whimpers, humping down onto his Derek's fist and cock, his gut thrumming with heat, twisting and churning with painful arousal. 

"Pleas-Alpha _**Alfa**_ -" He cries, cunt swallowing up Derek's fist whole, his knot plopping against his rim, not entirely locked in yet. The Sultan growls and spreads his fist inside, fingers rubbing on his Omega's tight walls. Stiles wails, cocklet squirting out more piss.

"Enough!" Derek hisses and pulls his fist and cock out with a wet _schmop_. Stiles collapses in his arms, quivering with need. His entrances clench and convulse, bubbles of slick and honey trickling out. The Alpha turns his mate around so he's facing the flushed, unsettled crowd of folk and sinks Stiles' cunt down on his stiff, angry red prick.

Stiles emits a deep Omegan purr as jelly starts trickling between his slick thighs.  Derek arches him back against his broad, muscular chest, chest hair rubbing on his sensitive skin as he starts a brutal pace. He clasps a large hand over Stiles' on the Omega's abdomen, letting him feel the raw shape of his cock with each slam.

His Sultana whines, trapped and sticky with his milk and his juices and his Alpha's musky sweat. Stiles bucks up with each punishing push into his wet folds, cocklet bouncing cutely on two taut grapes. He wails and moans and yelps as his Alpha breeds him good, Alpha's heavy sacs slapping on his asscheeks each thrust.

"Y- _yes **Alfa** yesyesyesss_ -hnn- **breedme**!" Stiles sobs, clenching tight around Alpha's swelling knot. Derek pants harshly, fangs unsheathing as his boy presents to him in front of his people. He reaches down and engulfs his Omega's cocklet and balls with one large hand and flicks his nail on his swollen clit.

" _ **C-COMING, ALFAA-!!**_ " Stiles yells and ruts up into his claw. His Alpha licks wetly at his cheek and ear, grunting as his knot engorges. With a loud smack, he shoves his knot inside his Omega's pussy and locks them together, sinking his fangs into Stiles' mating bite.

With that, the boy's cocklet shoots out a mixture of piss and semen, drenching the seat and their skin. His cunt, full and swollen pink with Derek's knot, tightens and his hole clenches before releasing. The Sultan's balls grow firm and stretched as he unloads deep into his Omega's womb, flooding him with creamy seed as he shoots waves after waves of come. He growls deeply as he does, vibrating throughout the room.

_**rawOmegagoodpuppyyesssamazingboy** _

Derek releases his fangs and snarls, letting Stiles fall into his arms and starts licking his mate's neck, coating his skin in saliva and comfort pheromones. His sacs continue to release, stuffing his boy full. Stiles' stomach swell slightly and he groans. 

"Nnnnn..." He whines quietly, leaning into Derek's licks. He sucks on his tongue, swallowing saliva and faint milk. They're covered in his milk, piss and sweat and he doesn't care. Stiles yawns a bit, mewling as Derek lifts his arm and licks underneath.

"I can feel you..." Stiles giggles drunkenly. He touches his stomach. "C-cervix. Tight."

Derek purrs, eyes narrowing. He laps at his Omega's neck, nipping moles till the skin around them are red. Stiles sighs happily, licking his lips. 

_**Such a good pup for me hm? Rode my cock so well, pussy still wet for me?** _

Stiles whines and nods, cunt releasing another gush of slick just to prove it. He arches his chest as Derek massages his puffy breasts, milk spilling.

 _Cough_.

The Sultan looks down at the source of the noise, and sees his people shuffling about, flushed and horny get trying to stop themselves from getting it on right here on the palace floor. One of the leading advisors cough again, smiling sheepishly behind a closed fist.

"Sultan. Sultana, er-if we may begin..?" He asks. Derek can smell his Betan loyalty, his guards happiness and slight turn-on at their public union, and is amused. His predecessors were never kind to their mates and Omegas. This new era was a good one.

Derek smiles and holds up a hand, pausing his words. He gestures for one of the servants to come, and one does, a boy with golden hair and blue eyes, freckles. 

"Something chilled to drink, if you will." Derek murmurs in his ear. The Betan child nods eagerly and rushes to the third pair of side doors that lead to the kitchen area. The Alpha continues tending to his Omega as he waits. Stiles croons happily, lazily moving in a circle to lay comfortably against Derek's chest. His folds tug at Alpha's knot, another gush of ejaculate filling him up making them both groan.

The boy returns with a crystal pitcher filled with-Derek sniffs subtly-a cocktail of summer fruits and two goblets. Derek pats the child's hair as he returns to his waiting position, then fills a goblet full of the juice. He presses the goblet to Stiles' lips, lets the boy drink his fill.

They kiss softly, the sweet scent of nectarines, honey melon and cantaloupe on their tongues.

Derek clears his throat and holds his mate as the mottled boy coos quietly, eyes fluttering shut.

"Begin." The Sultan says, and his people start telling him black and white.

The Omega swipes a finger on the seat between his legs and suckles on it. I _t really leaked on their throne._

Giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell through the slight difference of word presentation that in the previous chapter they were really in those morning-moods(when you're just dazed and fluffy feeling, momentarily unaware of life's burdens).

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: okay so I edited out Aiden since I've found that selfish Stiles is more fun to work with.


End file.
